


Before the Dawn

by IdjitProofWings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitProofWings/pseuds/IdjitProofWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the ORIGINAL "Before the Dawn" written for Gwyllion's beautiful artwork circa 2005/6<br/>Original Username was SavetheSnarry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The-Gwyllion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The-Gwyllion).



_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you_

I once showed him a picture of the ocean. He had stared at it for hours, fascinated by the blue green waves that lapped at the shoreline. 

"I'll take you there one day." I said, and I would. I had promised him, and who was I to deny him anything.

Harry had smiled at me then, emerald eyes shining. He still doesn't know what that smile does to me- did to me. How he makes me feel when he looks at me with such love. I didn't know that I deserved to be happy, but I am, he taught me that lesson.

_I am nothing more than to see you there_

When we are alone together, nothing matters but the feel of his lips on mine, and the heat as his body presses against me. Nothing but the warm press of naked flesh, bodies fitting together in sweet surrender. I wished for nothing more than to stay wrapped in his arms. I love him. 

I never told him. 

I love him as much as I am able, and I hope that is enough.

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

Now we stand here together, listening to the waves lap over the shoreline, the pink sun is setting over the horizon.

"I told you I would bring you here." I say turning to him. He gives me a ghost of a smile; eyes dull with sorrow.

"Funny how things work out, huh?" 

I snort and grace him with a sneer.

Bright emerald eyes bore into mine, and I reach to place a hand on his shoulder. He is almost my height now.

"I love you Sev," he tells me, turning back to the sunset. 

It really is quite beautiful.

"I know."

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

He removes a small package from his robes.

I stare at the ebony box he holds. 

Tears slip silently from his eyes as he runs a finger across the smooth surface, savoring the feeling.

"I didn't want it to end this way."

"I know." 

It seems that's all I can say. Words hurt.

_If only night can hold you where i can see you, my love_

"It's time to let go Harry." 

After a moment he nods reluctantly.

Slowly he opens the box he is holding and takes a fistful of its contents.

We move closer to the shoreline, and I watch as he trickles my last earthly remains into the waves.

_Then let me never ever wake again_

"Gods," he is sobbing now, body wracked with tears. 

I place one silvery hand on his shoulder, it passes through. I jerk back quickly as Harry1 turns to me. 

His eyes are puffy from crying, beautiful face distraught. I feel ashamed, making this beautiful boy, no he is a man now, suffer.

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

"Look at you, where's that Gryffindor courage now?"

He looks up at me and whispers, "It died with you."

Oh, for more time. More time to hold him and never let him go, a chance to tell him all those things I never did.

He is still holding onto the box, refusing to let the last bit of me part with him.

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

 

As my earthly body is dispersed I feel consciousness begin to fade.

 

**Flashback**

_Harry turns a bloodstained face towards me. His eyes hardened in grim triumph. It's over. Voldemort lies dead on the ground a few feet away from him. My heart soars--I'm free. Free to live my own life, free to love... free to love Harry._

_I laugh. For the first time in 20 years I laugh, I laugh loudly until tears stream down my face. I laugh so hard I don't notice that Harry has come to embrace me._

_Laughter is contagious so it seems, for tears of joy make tracks down his bloodstained face._

_We laugh oblivious to a pale hand raised, wand pointed at us._

_We laugh oblivious to the hatred written across a beautiful face._

_We laugh oblivious to the flash of green streaking towards us._

_I die laughing, with Harry's frantic cries ringing in my ears._

_It wasn't so hard to die. But I watched as Harry turned savage eyes to Lucius's form. I saw Lucius recognize the face of Death._

_And later when Harry cradled my still form in his arms, crying still, I heard him say, "It's over; we were supposed to be happy."_

_Not every wizard who dies becomes a ghost, only those with a strong physical tie to this world be it thier body or a loved one. I suppose i am lucky to have been so loved. So i stayed, until Harry was able to let go.  
_

**End Flashback**

 

_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream_

I have to tell him, in 4 years together i never spoke those words.

_It's not real, but it's ours_

He has summoned the courage to reach down for the last handful. He stops, feeling a small item in the ashes.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

He sifts the ashes through his fingers as he looks at me bewildered.

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

He holds the pale gold ring up to his face; the princess cut emerald glittering in the fading moonlight. The inside is engraved. 'Forever mine'.

His face threatens more tears.

I know that he's not mine anymore. But I will always be his.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

"I love you" I scream. But it's too late, my body is fading and with it my abilities to speak.

He slips the ring onto his finger.

"Sev, you...." But words are too late. 

The sun's pinkish rays blast the horizon with color for one final moment.

"Forever." He whispers reaching out to touch me. Strong fingers pass through me.

"Yes." I whisper.

I guess he understands, he was always smarter than I ever gave him credit for.

Then the sun sets and takes with it our time together.

_We'll be lost before the dawn_


End file.
